Bailey the Face Paint Hero
is a video game series created by Lynne Naylor and published by since July 17, 2001. History In 1997, after the success of the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise, Warner Bros. wanted to do another game franchise. This time, they centered the franchise around a Hispanic-American Face Paint, which was unique. (W.I.P) Characters Main *'Jessíca Paintínez/Bailey Paintowski' - a beautiful, cute and adventurous Face Paint who leaves her own world to save the world. She is the main character. It was revealed that she was raised on a Face Paint version of Mexico before moving to Face-Tropolis and has a Mexican/Spanish/American accent. She appears to have a Mexican-American skin and traits. **'Battie' - a male adorable-looking funny bat who aids Bailey on her journey. Battie's behavior is based on Kazooie and Collin combined. Supporting *'Jaidynn Fuller' - a Face Paint who is Bailey's best friend. *'Brimstone Armadilbear' - an armadillo/bear hybrid who also helps Bailey on some of her journeys. He was Ryker's best friend until Ryker turned evil. *'Jade Paintapaint' - TBD. Antagonists * Ryker '- a deadly snake/tiger hybrid who is the main antagonist of the series. **'Cracker, Squak and Feather - three funny parrots who are Ryker's henchmen. They were inspired by Iago's behavior from Aladdin, and they are the predecessors to Tin, Pan and Alley from Tom and Jerry direct-to-video films. They, along with Battie, are the comedic reliefs of the series. *'Bayla Tatozina '- a Tattoo witch who often tries to turn Face-Tropolis into her own world. *'Fhwog '- a carnivorous frog with scorpion's tail who is one of the deadliest species. *'Demonic' - a casino-owning devil who bets and cheats. * Games * (2001) (later received an XBLA port in 2008) * 2 (2004) (later received an XBLA port in 2009) *Bailey the Face Paint Hero 3 (2006) (first game to get an E10 rating, later received an XBLA port in 2010) *Bailey the Face Paint Hero: Nuts and Bolts (2012) *Bailey the Face Paint Hero and The Curse of Black Dragon of Death (2016) *Battie (2018, prequel to the first game) *Bailey the Face Paint Hero: The Rise of The Evil Pterod-raptor (2018) *Bailey Face-Tropolis Trilogy (2020) (remaster to the first three games) TV Shows Bailey the Face Paint Hero (TV Series) Movies Trivia *The first two games are rated T for Teen, while the remainder of the games are rated E10+. **Surprisingly, the XBLA remakes of those two games are rated E10+. *Interestingly, unlike the Collin the Speedy Boy series, this series lacks the slapstick genre and isn't as comedic as that series. *The first game was Nintendo 64 exclusive, while the remainder games were multi-platform. *Bailey, according to Battie, isn't her real name, as it is her name in Face Tropolis, as her real name was revealed to be Jessíca Paintínez. *2018 will mark the first time that two games from the franchises were released in a same year. *An another franchise centered on Face Paints, titled Good Ol' Magic, was released 5 years later. Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Video games Category:E10+ Category:T-rated Games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Franchises Category:Warner Bros. Category:AT&T